RWK: Kings of the Empire
Kings of the Empire (2017) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on June 17th, 2017, at the Copper Box Arena in London, England. It is the first event under the Kings of the Empire '''chronology. Six professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. In the main event, Nick defeated KJ Kidd in a No Holds Barred Submission match for the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, Nick inflicted over ten shots onto KJ with a kendo stick, followed by locking in the Brooklyn Bridge and submitting KJ. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background Kings of the Empire was the seventh event held by Royal Wrestling Kingdom and is a B level event. The official theme song for the event was Unstoppable by The Score. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. In the opening match of the night, Tyler Quintana faced off against Slate Bass & Lilith Young in a triple threat match. During the match, Quintana hit Bass with the Dead Air V2, to pick up the victory. Following this match, the camera cuts backstage to reveal four new signees. Ryder Parks, Prince X, Adrian Atlas & Red King with his caretaker Gaia. In the second match of the night, Frankie Highwood (w/Maria) faced Ashley Young. During the match, Frankie made his way to the top rope and hit Hell Over Highwood on Young, to secure the victory. Following the match, Frankie had a staredown with Tyler Quintana. Following this match, the titantron began playing a video. The video showed Nick talking about all the success in his career, comparing it to KJ's failures. Nick promised to beat KJ for a third time, ending him for good this time. Following the video, an unknown theme song began playing. The theme is revealed as belonging to another new RWK signee Will Neilson. Neilson cut a promo introducing himself and promised the audience he would conquer the kingdom. In the third match of the night, Ryan Vendetta & Nova faced rEvolution (Brad Adams & Victor Sokolova) in a tag team match. During the match, Adams picked Vendetta up into the Argentinian Position, while Sokolova hit the Pinnacle of Destruction, Adams ensured Nova didn't run in as Sokolova pinned Vendetta. Following this match, the arena lights flashed on and off as the message "A nightmare is coming" appeared on the titantron. In the fourth match of the night, Christopher Jordan faced Kameron Kalmar, Arno Frye & Vitor Mata in a fatal four-way elimination match, in which the winner will face Chris Young at next months PPV for the vacant RWK European Championship. During the match, Arno Frye became the first eliminated, after attempting a bicycle kick on Kameron Kalmar, only for it to be reversed into a roll up. Kameron Kalmar became the second eliminated after the arena lights went out, once they came back on Kalmar was laid out in the ring with the words "Check" and "Mate" spray painted on his chest, which was two words Arno Frye used in a recent promo comparing his opponents to chess pieces. The final men were Vitor Mata and Christopher Jordan, but both men were attacked with chairs by Chris Young & Lilith Young, resulting in the match being ruled a no contest. Following this match, the camera cuts backstage to reveal Nova and Ryan having a personal talk about Vendetta's life and his struggles. Including the truth that he takes medication for depression as everything in the last year has been a massive strain on him. Following the end of Ryan & Nova's talk, the camera cuts to talk-show host The Reagmaster, who is standing by with another new RWK signee Alex Valnder. Valander insults nearly every wrestler on the roster during the interview. In the fifth match of the night, Azrael faced El Pecador in a singles match to determine the number 1 contender for the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, Pecador hit a second Sinstomp from the top rope, to pin Azrael for the victory. Following this match, the camera cuts Victor Sokolova & Brad Adams are boasting about their victory backstage until overheard by Ryan Vendetta. Sokolova and Vendetta get into each other's faces, both agreeing to another match at the next event. Sokolova proposes a steel cage match, which Ryan accepts. Main Event In the main event, Nick © faced KJ Kidd in a No Holds Barred Submission match for the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, Nick inflicted over ten shots onto KJ with a kendo stick, followed by locking in the Brooklyn Bridge and submitting Kidd, to retain the RWK Imperial Championship. Results